1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel while improving a display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. As voltage is applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode an electric field is generated. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, via a corresponding adjustment of the voltage, a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted in order to display a desired image.
The first substrate often includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) connected to the pixel electrode. The TFT transmits a grayscale data voltage to the pixel electrode in response to a gate signal when the LCD apparatus is turned on.
When the LCD apparatus is turned off, it is often preferable that image displayed on the LCD panel quickly disappear. However, when the LCD apparatus is turned off, the gray data voltage of the pixel electrode is often slowly discharged to a ground voltage. Thus, even though the LCD apparatus is turned off, the image on the LCD panel does not disappear quickly enough.